You and Me
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Lauren vists Stephen at Surf and Sport... Stephen/LC fluff, mentions of LC/Jason, Jason/Jessica... Laguna Beach story.. R and R please!


You and Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Laguna Beach! All rights go to MTV! R an R please...Enjoy!**

Lauren was sitting at home, thinking about last week. She continued going over the events in her head, but she never got past her hookup with Stephen. Once she was onto that one particular event, her mind seemed to go crazy. Was it a one time thing? Were they still friends? Actually, Lauren's mind seemed to hate her because of it. She was seriously going insane. So, instead of letting it bother her any longer, Lauren grabbed her Gucci purse, and ran towards her car.

The entire way to Surf and Sport, LC was prepping herself. How should she bring it up? Should she bring it up at all? Why was Stephen avoiding her? The questions were driving her insane. Before she knew it, Lauren was already parking her car. She walked towards the tiny store, and smiled almost immediately. There was Stephen, working behind the counter. She didn't even know he still worked here. Actually, that was a lie. Stephen, even when he was fifty years old, would always have a job at Surf and Sport.

After many endless hours of filing receipts and helping customers, with LC on his mind the whole time, she walked into the surf & sport and Stephen's eyes darted to the door from his spot behind the counter.

LC walked towards the counter, smiling slightly at her best friend. "Hey.." She said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He gave her a smile and returned the half kiss.

Stephen couldn't stop thinking about his situation with Lauren. He felt bad for hooking up with her right after she broke up with Jason. She was vulnerable, and Stephen couldn't help but feel like he took advantage of her.

"How's your week been?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Normally I'd know, but it seems you've been avoiding me." Lauren joked, laughing a little bit to herself.

He smiled slighlty and laughed along, though rather nervously.

"Yeah. I know. I'm a jerk. But i just wanted to give you time... to figure out the jason thing."

Well. It was true. Stephen had only left out some major points, like how he assumed that after only a night with Stephen she'd realized he wasn't good enough and went back to her oh-so great boyfriend. Or how for past week he's wondered if she was just using him, or if it was he who'd been just using her.

Lauren looked down at the mention of Jason's name. Oh, here we go. "Yeah...Jason.." She took a deep breath, not quite sure if she was ready to have this conversation.

"I'm sorry L."

"Uhm... where do I begin?" Stephen looked at Lauren skeptically.

"I went to Jason's house last night cuz' I heard that he broke up with Jessica...because of me." She guiltily looked down, before continuing to talk. "He basically told me that he was in love with me, and that he wanted a second chance."

Not the most comforting thing to year when discussing relationships. He listened as she informed him that Jason claimed to still loved her, and the guilty way she was acting made him feel like the feelings were mutual.

Lauren felt tears sting her eyes, and didn't bother whiping the few that made their way down her cheek. "We...kissed, and then Jessica showed up. It was this whole huge mess, but it was enough to snap me back to reality. And when I was...back in reality...I thought about you." LC looked up at Stephen, giving him a small smile.

Stephen knew that they weren't technically dating or anything, but still it hurt to find out that she'd kissed him.

There certainly were downsides to dating your best friend. or... not dating, but just hooking up with your best friend. Stephen could tell that Lauren still had feelings for Jason, it was sort of obvious, after all she did kiss him. And if that was what she wanted, then he wasn't going to impose himself on her.

"..And I wondered what WE were." She shrugged her shoulders, swallowing the large lump in her throat. "I told Jason that I needed time to think, but..I can't even DO THAT until I talk to you." So many thoughts were running through LC's mind. Should she trust Jason again? What about Stephen? Was their hookup a one time thing? Would Jason just cheat on her?

Stephen would always do what's best for Lauren, always what would make her happy, even if he had to ignore his own feelings in the process.

"We are... whatever you want us to be Lauren."

He offered a small smile.

"But whatever we are, we're best friends."

His statement was fallowed by an affirmative nod and a winning smile. Stephen wasn't going to make her choose. He knew that if she knew how he felt, then she wouldn't want to hurt him, even if she truly wanted to be with Jason. This way, she knew that no matter what she chose, he'd always stand by her.

Lauren continued staring down at her hands, not daring to say a word. Stephen being so amazing wasn't helping matters at all. As a matter of fact, it made things a whole lot worse on her. She, still looking down, finally chose to speak. "I don't..I don't know what to say." Lauren looked up at Stephen, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Jason actually had the nerve to ask me if I loved him. Shouldn't I be the one that's questioning his love?" She asked, laughing a little. "I told him about us...before I kissed him." Lauren ran a hand through her hair, having someone to talk to making her feel a little bit better. "He seemed fine with it. As a matter of fact, he said he was happy for me. I guess it's just hard for me to believe that his feelings changed so quickly." She sighed once more, banging her head against the glass.

Stephen returned the sad smile and added an understanding nod. He had to hold back from answering her rhetorical questions, it took a lot not to just shout out yes when she asked if she should be questioning his love. Stephen also had to keep himself from scoffing when she informed him that Jason was happy for that'd she'd hooked up with Stephen. No guy is happy about the girl they 'love' hooking up with other people, even if they aren't dating. Maybe that's why finding out about the kiss hurt.

Lauren looked up at Stephen, tilting her head to the side. "And then there's you.." She trailed off, smirking a little. "Strong, confident, amazing Stephen. The person that I can say anything to, and he'd still support me." Lauren laughed a little to herself.

Stephen gave a small half smile when she described him.

"Well. What can i say?" He asked quietly with a smirk.

"This morning, I woke up, and realized that it was decision day. I grabbed my phone, and dialed your number cuz' I needed advice. Then it hit me..I couldn't ask you about this kind of thing, and that...killed me. You're my rock, Coletti." Lauren shrugged her shoulders, before looking down again.

He frowned at her statement about not being able to call him."No, L, you can talk to me about everything. I know its been kind of wierd lately... after the whole... thing... but I understand that you were vulnerable and I shouldn't have. it was wrong, and it shouldn't be akward between us. I'm sorry I've been ignoring your calls."Stephen sighed. He wasn't saying that he regretted the night he spent with her, or that if he could he would go back and do the whole thing differently, because he didn't, and he wouldn't, but that's not what Lauren needed to hear right now. She needed support, and if Stephen was going to be her rock, then he needed to be able to offer her that support, despite what happened, and despite how he feels about the events in general.

"I really just don't wanna get my heart broken..by anyone." She admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"Is that pathetic?" She asked, looking Stephen in the eye.

And then it was Laurens turn to talk again. He shook his head at her question.

"Not at all." Stephen said, offering a small smile. He looked over as a costumer stepped up to the counter. Stephen found it difficult to suprise a smile, but instead directed it towards the customer in a matter of good manners. He rang her up, told her to have a nice evening, and then turned back to Lauren.

"I don't even know how to express how fucking confused I am." Just then, a woman walked in with her son, looking at LC strangely.

"Uhm..sorry." She muttered, realizing that her language was innapropriate. Stephen rang the woman up, and LC watched as she left. "Oops.." She said, in between tiny giggles. This was another thing that Lauren loved about Stephen. No matter what was going on, they always made each other laugh.

"I know you're confused L, but you don't have to be. You clearly have feelings for Jason, so why don't you just go for it?"

Lauren listened intently as Stephen asked his question. "Because I don't trust him.." She said, almost immediately. "I want to, and I know I have to, but I don't." Lauren shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the counter. "..and there's someone else. He's my best friend..you might know him. Tall, dark, handsome, gorgeous little dimples.." She joked, smiling faintly.

"..and then when you add HIM into the equation, things get even MORE complicated." Lauren looked up at Stephen, looking directly into his eyes.

"Oh yeah i heard about him. that's the one who's got a great smile, good with the ladies... right?" Stephen asked with a smile and a small laugh. Stephen kept the smile, but exchanged the laugh for a small sigh as she explained that he made things more complicated.

"Even if you think that night was a mistake, I don't." She said, dead seriously.

"I don't either." He said with a firm nod. He didn't know what to say to her next statement.

Lauren ran a hand through her hair, before looking back down at the ground. "..and that just makes things ten times worse. Everything that I feel for Jason, I feel for you...only...I trust you with my LIFE."

Stephen sighed and decided he was dealing with all of this the wrong way. He couldn't just stand by and let the girl he loved run into the arms of another guy. And not just another guy, a guy that cheats on her whom he threatened to beat into a pulp if he so much as went near LC again.

He reached across the counter for her hands and held them tightly. Stephen leaned over and kissed her.

Lauren felt Stephen grab her hands, and she turned her face so that she was looking at him. Almost immediately, she felt Stephen kissing her. She smiled against his lips, and let her lips linger on his a little longer than originally expected.

He held his lips gently against hers and pulled away. Stephen looked at her and smiled slightly.

Once they pulled apart, Lauren sighed, although she still didn't let go of Stephen's hand.

"Lauren. I love you. But, please, if you really do love me too, please don't just choose me because you don't want to hurt your best friend. Because if you do, then all my life I'll have to deal with taking you away from the guy you really love."

Lauren smiled at his words, almost not believing that all of this could be happening. It was all just so fast. Suddenly, she had two amazing guys professing their love to her. Unfortunately, she only believed one of them. "I know..." She said, blinking back tears. "But no matter what, I'm hurting someone." Lauren shrugged her shoulders, looking down sadly. If she chose Jason, then she would end up hurting Stephen, and she'd never want that. Then again, if she chose Jason, what would he do? Would he go back to Jessica? Would Lauren be able to handle that? Afterall, she did love Jason...but she loved Stephen, too. This was all just really confusing.

Stephen frowned. "I can't make your decisions for you L, but no matter what, I'll always be there. Don't you forget it kid."

"Thank you for saying that." Lauren had tears brimming her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead, she smiled. "I don't...I can't promise anyone anything right now. You just...you deserve to know that."

Stephen nodded. "I know you can't. And i don't expect you to. But now... you know where i stand."

He smiled at her and looked at the clock, realizing how late it'd become.

"Well. I get off in five minutes if you wanna... wait."

Lauren smiled up at him, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Stephen Coletti, are you propositioning me?" She asked, smirking. Lauren playfully rolled her eyes, before propping herself up on the counter.

Stephen shrugged. "But i mean, if you just wanna head off, think, i totally understand."

"I'd LOVE to go with you." She promised, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Lauren smiled happily, and watched as Stephen began cleaning up the store.

"So, where do you wanna go?" She asked, dancing to the song on the radio. Lauren jumped down from the counter, and grabbed Stephen's hands. "Come on, dance with meeee.." She complained, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Oh i dunno." He said over his shoulder if he went to lock the back door. He was about to walk back behind the counter when LC grabbed his hands. He smiled.

"Aw come on L. You know i'm no good."

Stephen whined as he danced with her anyways. He turned her dramatically many times and leaned her so far back that he feared he'd drop her. The whole time, Stephen was smiling and laughing.

Lauren let out a tiny squeal when she felt Stephen dip her nearly to the floor. "Please don't drop me.." She pouted, when he whipped her back up. Lauren smiled a little bit to herself, dancing to the stupid Ricky Martin song that seemed to be blasting through the stereo.

"What kind of music do you surfer dudes listen to?" She joked, smirking. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck, slowing down the dancing.

Stephen shrugged and smirked. "Oh we're like a variety."

"How do you get me into these things?" He asked. Only LC could make Stephen dance and actually have a good time.

Lauren pretneded to think for a moment, rubbing her chin. "Well, I seem to have this magical spell." She joked, smiling widely up at Stephen.

"See, whenever I meet a guy, I claw him in with my magical dance..." Lauren let out a tiny giggle, before looking out the window. There was an older couple who looked like tourists, and they were taking a picture of Stephen, and herself.

He said with a smile. Stephen laughed at her at her comment. "Oh is that it?"

She continued laughing, before shaking her head. "Guess we're just one of those epic duos.." She joked.

He followed her gaze out the window and laughed at the strangers. Stephen stopped dancing out of embarassment, but then wrapped his arms back around her.

"I guess we are." He said softly.

Lauren laughed, but wrapped her arms around Stephen's neck. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth. "This is nice.." She practically whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"It is."Stephen said in agreement as he restead his head agaisnt hers.

For the first time since yesterday, Lauren wasn't thinking about the drama that surrounded her. She was just hanging out with her best friend like old times..without any drama whatsoever. Okay, so that was a lie. Afterall, they do live in Laguna Beach.

Once the song ended, LC didn't make any motions to move. Instead, she just lifted her head from Stephen's chest, smiling a little. "Thanks.. I needed this." She said, nodding her head, seriously.

He followed her lead by not stopping. Instead he just held her tighter.

"I did too." He replied in the same serious voice.

Lauren felt her heart begin to beat a little bit faster, and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from kissing him. Damn, Lauren. You're supposed to be using this time to figure out what you want..not making out with both of them.

Unfortunately, her heart and brain were just refusing to listen to eachother. Lauren leaned up, and kissed Stephen softly.

Although the kiss began soft, it soon grew passionate. She wrapped her arms tighter around Stephen's neck, never wanting to let go of this one single moment.

Stephen kissed her back just as softly, and then just as passionately. He held her hips and kissed her with all the passion that he had, as if he was relying on this single kiss to make her choose him.

He breathed in as the kiss broke.

When the kiss ended, Lauren let out a small breath.

"We weren't supposed to do that." She said, weakly.

"You're right." He said wtih a small nod, although not taking his hands off of her hips.

"I'm sorry."

Not entirely true, it was certainly a great kiss, an amazing kiss, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, he knew she needed time to think, and for that, he was sorry.

_Fin_


End file.
